emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1830 (4th January 1994)
Plot Nick is still blinded and wandering around looking for Archie. Frank drives through the village and looks at the devastation. The McAllisters prepare aid boxes. Kim listens helplessly as her horses scream for help. People in The Woolpack begin to come round. Frank arrives and finds Zoe. Josh can't get through to the village because of Skipdale Bridge. Frank is organising everyone at The Woolpack. The wine bar has been destroyed. Lynn starts to panic about Peter. Josh decides to try and wade across the river. Bernard tells his family to be prepared for bad injuries when they go to the village. Kim just gets out of her caravan in time before it explodes. Kathy arrives in the village and finds Frank who tells her to go to The Woolpack. Lynn rushes off to Peter with Zoe following her. Eric is wandering around looking for Elizabeth. Alan tells Shirley that there are fatalities in the village. Kim knows that Dark Star is dead. Joe comes round in the car, he has injured his leg and cannot wake Annie. Josh, Frank and Jack find each other. They decide to do something about Skipdale Bridge so that the fire brigade can get through. Frank asks Jack to sort out some lights. Kim watches her stables burn. Samson has been saved but she cries at the loss of her horses. Viv comforts her. Alan has made a list of those villagers who are missing - the Hutchinsons, Jack and Kay McGuire, Mary and Jimmy Baldwin, Nick and Alice, Archie, Chris, Elizabeth and Seth. Shirley thinks Eric is behaving strangely. The McAllisters help the wounded. Luke has had to break into the post office for supplies. Kathy and Josh meet up, she hasn't changed her mind about leaving Chris. Jack and Frank tackle the bridge, they try and lay some pipes. Lynn finds her house is on fire but she's relieved to that Peter and the babysitter got out okay. Mark lies under rubble with his arm sticking out clutching the vacuum cleaner. A fire engine arrives at the bridge. Lynn comforts baby Peter. The Windsors leave Kim just as she finds a rosette belonging to Dark Star. Angharad comes across some bodies. More emergency services arrive at the bridge. Angharad arrives at The Woolpack in tears and asks Bernard to follow her. Frank notices the plane engine still smoking near the bridge. Angharad takes Alan and Bernard and shows them the bodies. Alan picks up a plane ticket with the company name "Kurskov Internationale Aeroskals" on it, he notices more wreckage in the field and it becomes more clear what has happened. Cast Regular cast *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kim Barker - Claire King *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) Guest cast *Josh Lewis - Peter Warnock *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard Locations *Unknown fields *Chapel Lane *Hawkins Cottage - Interior *Kim Barker's stables *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Main Street *Skipdale Bridge *Unknown telephone box *Unknown roads *Whiteley's Farm - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Craig McKay as Mark Hughes, despite appearing as a corpse in this episode. *The credits rolled over a shot of Alan Turner, Bernard and Angharad McAllister staring at the horrifying sight of plane wreckage. The closing theme is also arranged into a sombre piano arrangement. *The child actor portraying Peter Whiteley appears uncredited. *Additional Credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator). *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **The Rescue VHS released by NTV on 1st March 1994. **The Best of Emmerdale DVD released by Network on 15th October 2007. Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on VHS Category:Episodes released on DVD